New Digs and Krabs à la Mode (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"New Digs"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Nate Cash Tuck Tucker |- |'Written by' |Nate Cash Tuck Tucker Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Krabs à la Mode"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Luke Brookshier Tom King |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier Tom King Eric Shaw |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- |'"Halloween Night" Writers' |Aaron Springer Tom King |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "New Digs" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, SpongeBob's Dad |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brwon' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Clam, Customer #1, Customer #2 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |SpongeBob's Mom |- |'Vincent Waller' |Customer #3 |- |'Mark Fite' |Customer #4, Fish #46 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Krabs à la Mode" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Customer #3, Hockey Player #1 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Customer #2 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Hockey Player #2 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Guy Fish #2 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Customer #1, Old Man, Guy Fish #1 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Girl Fish |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Donna Grillo |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lorena Gallego Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Ian Graham Maureen Mascarina Kurt Dumas Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Puppets by' |Cripperana Rosetti |- |'Character Designer' |Robertryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Sheet Timers' |Larry Leichliter Sean Dempsey |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier Christian Evans J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Jeff Adams Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Roy Braverman Jesse Arruda Les Wolf Fil Brown Jason Freedman Daisuke Sawa Rick Hinson Tim Borquez Brad Brock The Blue Hawaiians |- |'Assistant SFX' |Rob McIntyre |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Holderer Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Michael Edmonds |- |'Recording Facility' |CINAR Studios Oracle Post Warner Bros. Animation |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Laundry Song"' |Written by Nate Cash Composed by Nicolas Carr, Tom Kenny Performed by Tom Kenny |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli Courtney Sanford Lin Broadcasting Corporation Sean Dempsey Kath Soucie Showbiz Pizza |- |'For Cartoon Network Studios: Executive Producer' |Brian A. Miller Jennifer Pelphrey |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2006 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sponge for Hire